


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [21]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Pumpkin Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: After making sure there would be room to keep it all in the Institute kitchen, Clary makes quite the food run...
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word prompt: Pumpkin

“Hey, Alec?” Clary asks, trying to keep her tone casual. “What’s the rule for bringing in stuff to put in the Institute’s refrigerators? Can I like, request my own mini-fridge for my room?”

Alec raises an eyebrow. “You can get a few things to keep in there if you want, there’s usually space. Just label it if you don’t want Jace to eat it during one of his post night patrol kitchen raids at 3am.”

Clary bit down on her lip in thought. “Okay, but what if it’s, like, a _lot_ of food?”

Alec eyes her up and down as if trying to figure out how much food Clary could really buy for just herself. “It’s fine, really. We have all the stuff for meals here so whatever weird snack cravings you want to stock up on we can fit, I promise,” Alec insists.

“Alright,” Clary says finally. “In that case, be back in about two hours.”

\---

“I cannot be here with you right now,” Jace says, looking in horror at the shopping cart Clary is currently unloading onto the checkout counter of the supermarket. “This is equal parts horrifying and embarrassing. I refuse to accept that _any_ of that tastes good.”

Clary is currently putting a box of pumpkin spice flavored Cheerios onto the belt, which joins the pumpkin spice yogurt, pumpkin spice coffee grounds, pumpkin spice ice cream, and pumpkin muffins already there. Still in the cart are pumpkin spice flavored Oreos, oatmeal, pancake mix, and an entire pumpkin pie.

“I told you that you didn’t have to come,” Clary reminds him.

“Yeah, but you were being weird about it so of course, I had to see what was up,” Jace points out. “At least now I know _why_. I cannot believe you do this every year.”

Normally Simon joins her and partakes in their Too-Much-Pumpkin fest the moment the flavor hits the shelves for fall, but since Simon can’t eat any of this as a vampire it’s down to Clary to carry on the tradition and enjoy it enough for both of them. She did get Simon a pumpkin scented candle as a compromise.

“It’s only around for like, 2 months! Not even, because Christmas takes over everything and peppermint start creeping in earlier and earlier every year, it’s a tragedy,” Clary laments. “So yes. There is an annual ‘grab it all at least once’ run, followed by a ‘stocking up on coffee and cereal’ trip before it disappears for another 10 months,” Clary says, explaining her carefully honed pumpkin spice buying tactics. “And you don’t get to talk - you got something, too!”

Ironically, the one thing Jace _was_ curious to try was the one thing Clary wasn’t already buying - pumpkin spice coffee creamer, since she drinks her coffee black.

“The creamer is as much for Alec as it is for me. The guy lives on caffeine these days, it might be a good peace offering for using half the Institute’s fridge,” Jace excuses, and Clary laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
